


Wants and Needs

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overestimated Boundaries, Panic Attacks, good relationships rely on communication, none of this is non-con, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass wants to try something new in the bedroom, but he might have asked for something he can't handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains vivid depictions of a panic attack!

He asked for this, Cass reminds himself, on his knees with his ass in the air and face buried in the pillow as Enzo fingers him open. He literally asked for this, asking Enzo if maybe the next time Enzo could talk some trash the next time he hit it. Gasps and moaned names were good- really good, actually- but Cass sometimes wanted variety when he got pounded. This is what he wants. What he wanted.

It's not like Enzo didn't ask him a thousand million times if he was sure, if he really wanted that, and Cass didn't say _seriously man I know what I want_ each time. This was his idea and he's sticking with it to the end.

Enzo's taking his sweet time back there but Cass can't tell him to go faster, can't tell him anything. He can't do anything but listen to Enzo and he hates himself _so much_ because it's got the opposite effect and instead of turned on he's scared scared scared scared. He buries his face further into the pillow. He asked.

"Hope you're ready for this, slut." Enzo says and he smacks Cass' ass like he's done a million times before but Cass curls up in himself, clutching the pillow hard. This isn't fun. He doesn't want this, doesn't want Enzo to ever say the stuff he was saying ever again. He wants to vomit until he's nothing.

Enzo instantly jumps back. "Cass!" he says with a gasp. "Cass, baby, Cass. I'm so sorry. Oh my god. Are you okay?"

Cass doesn't know when he started crying and he feels even worse, his whole body shaking like a leaf. "I need-" he chokes out, "I need you to hold me."

Enzo is on him in a heartbeat. Cass can feel Enzo's bare chest against his back, and hands petting his hair and bicep.

"I'm here, big guy. I'm here. I gotcha. It's alright."

Cass chokes on his breath.

"I got you, baby. Shh, shhh. It's alright. You're okay. We're okay. Take some deep breaths, angel."

Cass loves Enzo so much it hurts. He hiccups.

"Everything's alright, Cass. I got you and I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. It's okay."

Cass' breathing slows to normal, and he feels calmer than he ever has before in his life. His mind is a peaceful blank. He turns over to bury his face in Enzo's chest.

"It's okay, Cass. I love you so much. I love you and I'm staying here. It's alright."

And Cass murmurs with a hand in his hair, "love you too".


End file.
